The Ghost of Okami Manor
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Okami Manor a large mansion said to be haunted by the ghost of Lord Koga Okami, the original owner. Over a century later modern day Inuyasha, a popular artist is left the mansion by his late father, he doesn't believe in ghosts and has no intention of giving up the mansion his dear father gave him but the spirit that haunts the place has no intention of giving up either. Inu X Koga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**THE GHOST OF OKAMI MANOR**

"To my oldest son Sesshomaru I leave the company I built and groomed him to take over", the lawyer read the last will and testament out loud for the family of the now deceased Inutaisho. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change since his father told him he would be left their family's business. Inuyasha sat there not really paying that much attention, he figured his father wouldn't leave him much, not after he refused to be part of the company. What Inuyasha truly loved was art, not business, everything that had to do with art, from drawing and painting, to writing, and music. It's why he went to a famous art school and eventually received a master's degree. He was such a prodigy in all forms of art that he ended up becoming famous for his work, but he never let himself get tied down to a single career. He worked as a professor sometimes, he sold his paintings for quite a bit of money and his writings were popular bestselling books.

His father though didn't approve of his free life style and so they didn't talk much. Inuyasha only came to visit on holidays and join Inutaisho and his older half-brother Sesshomaru when they went to their yearly visit to his mother's grave. Despite that Inuyasha still loved his father very much and cried at the funeral, Sesshomaru was always the stronger one, he didn't cry, but he could see the sadness in his brother's eyes.

"To my youngest son Inuyasha, I'm sorry I never supported your career choices, I want you to know that all always be proud of you, so I leave you a mansion I owned up north called Okami Manor, I know you move around a lot, but maybe you can make it your home", Inuyasha had to wipe the tears away, even though it was some lawyer reading the will, it was still his father's own words. After the will was finished and the necessary documents were filled out the family left the office.

"Hey Sesshomaru, did you know dad owned a mansion, we always lived in that pent house apartment?" Inuyasha questioned his older brother.

"Yes Okami Manor is an old mansion that are grandfather purchased and handed down to our father, but from what he told me he never desired to live there", Sesshomaru explained.

"Why didn't he live there?"

"I'm not sure little brother, but I would be careful if I were you", Sesshomaru left with a quick hug and a promise to visit him for Christmas. Inuyasha looked down at the map and the picture of the large mansion that he now owned.

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK LATER<p>

Inuyasha drove down a street leading into the woods; he wasn't that far from the city, Okami Manor rested deep in the heart of a large forest reserve. He finally arrived at his new home passing an old rusted gate that was nearly falling apart. Parking his car near the entrance he stepped out to stare in awe at the humongous mansion, he noticed the large stain glass windows depicting wolves howling at a moon.

"Wow", was all he could say, walking up to the large double doors and unlocking them with the keys he was given, the wooden intricately carved doors opened with a loud groan. Walking into the gigantic foyer, he instantly noticed the elegant Gaudi style of architecture. The floor was tiled in the shape of a big black and red spiral, and surrounding the large open circular entrance room were staircases leading to multiple floors and hallways. A big chandelier hung from the ceiling, that wouldn't light up making Inuyasha realize there was no power switched on yet.

"That's weird I thought the electrician was supposed to come by and look at this place", he said to himself while marveling at the impressive architecture. For a brief moment he suddenly felt like he was being watched, but the feeling left as quickly as it came. He eventually found the door to the basement and after half an hour of tweaking the switches in the fuse box, he was finally able to get the power in the mansion going and the lights switched on throughout the manor instantly. He gathered all the suitcases he brought from his car, picked a staircase and floor, and began to wander the halls looking for a good room to stay in and hopefully make his own.

"This place is going to need some serious work", he was once again talking to himself as he noticed all the dust and cobwebs, and thank god most of the furniture seemed to be covered in sheets. Eventually he arrived at a set of double doors different then all the others, for starters this door had a pack of wolves carved into the dark wood. He walked in and saw it was a large master bedroom, with a big king size bed that looked very comfortable right now. Taking off the dusty sheets he put down some of his own that he brought and decided to call it night since it was late and he had been driving all day.

"This is comfy, I could get used to this", Inuyasha said stretching out on the big bed and slipping into blissful sleep. He didn't notice the lights go out on their own, nor did he get to see the black silhouetted figure standing at the foot of the bed watching him sleep for a bit then faded into the darkness like it was never there.

The next morning Inuyasha called the cable company to come over and set up a connection, the weird thing was the guy had to be practically dragged into the mansion. He kept saying stuff about this place was said to be haunted, but Inuyasha didn't believe in all that superstitious nonsense. After some exploration he found a large library that he chose to make the study, that's where he currently found himself setting up his computer on the desk.

"Alright let's find out what's so spooky about this place", Inuyasha surfed the internet looking up information on Okami Manor. He discovered that the mansion was built about a hundred and fifty years ago by a man named Koga Okami, a young, rich, eccentric business owner who disappeared mysteriously when he was twenty four years old and ended up being declared dead.

"What a colorful history", the rest of the articles consisted of claims that the mansion was haunted by the ghost of Lord Koga Okami, anyone who bought and lived in the mansion never stayed for more than a year and so the mansion passed through the hands of different people until being purchased by his father's father, but neither of them ever lived in the mansion.

"How stupid can people be, there's no such thing as ghosts", Inuyasha sighed thinking how many people must have let this place go to waste after flinching at few shadows and creaking floors. "Well I guess it was a different time back then, they didn't have the same science that we have today".

The next couple of days Inuyasha continued to explore the mansion, he found a large ballroom that he decided to use as his art studio. The kitchen was the first place cleaned up; he also ordered a new stove and fridge since the old ones were pieces of junk now. More of his belongings were delivered to the mansion from his previous home and as the days passed he began cleaning and dusting, and little by little the mansion was starting to become his home.

However he was beginning to notice some strange things happening, furniture appearing in different places, the sensation of being watched, and the occasional shadowy figure in the corner of his eye that always disappeared in an instant. Inuyasha just ignored all these things thinking it was all just in his imagination.

"What was that", Inuyasha was currently sitting in the parlor at night watching the new television he set up went he suddenly felt a cold chill. The parlor had an interesting large painting resting above the fireplace, it was a big portrait of a young man with black hair tied in a tail, youthful light blue eyes, handsome features, and dressed as a wealthy noble in the mid-1800s. Inuyasha original was going to take it down because the cocky smirk on the paintings face looked like it was mocking whoever looked at it, but the portrait quickly grew on him, with its stunning realistic style and the fact that he realized it was a portrait of Lord Koga Okami, so he left it up as respect for the original owner.

"I should probably get these windows fixed", he said thinking the cold chill came from a crack in the nearby window. He turned out the lights and the TV and decided to go to bed. In the now quiet parlor a figure formed out of the floor.

"So this guy thinks he can live in my mansion, and sleep in my personal bedroom", the apparition said to the darkness.

"Well I guess I better introduce myself and show this Inuyasha who the lord of the manor really is", the figure chuckled to himself as the moon light shown through the window revealing the appearance of the man was exactly the same as the portrait behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>New Story here we go again, this will be an Inu X Koga romance eventually. This is just the intro it will get more fun later. Okami means wolf spirit or something like that for those interested, a lot of writers use that word for Koga's last name in AU stories.<strong>

**For the mansion, has anybody seen the mansion from Casper the movie 1995, Whipstaff Manor it was called, well I you haven't look the movie up, because that's the mansion I'm using for this story, since it was that movie that inspired this story.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: INTRODUCTION OF THE HAUNTER**

* * *

><p>This week Inuyasha was starting to get creeped out. He kept finding things in different positions than when he left them, doors were opening and closing on their own, and he still felt like he was being watched sometimes. At first he thought it was his imagination after he read all that stuff on the internet about the mansion being haunted and tried to ignore it all, but now he wasn't so sure. He still stubbornly refused to believe in ghosts and looked for any rational explanations, but had yet to find any.<p>

One time he was busy painting on a large canvas in the ballroom now art studio, when he could have sworn he saw a figure standing behind him in the reflection of one of the mirrors, and when he turned around there was nothing there. He was so scared that he had to call his older brother, someone as cold and logical as Sesshomaru could put his mind at ease.

"Hey Sesshomaru"

"What is it little brother?"

"Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Of course not, why would you ask something ridiculous like that?"

"Well I've been noticing some strange things around this mansion"

"Oh so you decided to live there after all?"

"Yeah I moved in over a week ago, it's a nice place, but I think I see why dad never wanted to live here. I've been getting creeped out vibes all week, I'm not sure if its just in my head though".

"I've been looking into the Okami Manor history lately and what I found may scare you even more little brother"

"You mean about how the mansion is supposed to be haunted right, yeah I read about that too".

"Well there you have it, you read the articles and now you have that idea of ghosts in your head"

"You're probably right, it's just an old mansion, I'm just spooking myself the fuck out".

"Obviously, you should probably look to renting rooms out at the manor"

"No I like my privacy, thank you".

"Just a suggestion little brother"

"Did you ever find out why our grandfather bought it if he never wanted to live in the mansion?"

"Something about a curse he thought he could break according to my research, it seems many people thought the hauntings were part of curse that the original lord of the mansion Lord Koga Okami invoked".

"How would he have done that?"

"Apparently it seems that this Koga Okami was believed to be a practitioner of magic and sorcery and his disappearance had something to with this magic".

"Holy shit"

"It's just a bunch of superstitious rumors and old accounts, it doesn't mean anything"

"I guess so, that makes me feel better, but it would be nice if you could come up here and visit to see it for yourself, just to be sure there's nothing wrong with this place".

"I'll come visit when I get some time off"

"So never then"

"Very funny Inuyasha, even I take breaks"

"All workaholics say that"

"Your one to talk"

"Alright I'll see you soon Sesshomaru"

"I look forward to it little brother"

Inuyasha hung up and decided to go for a walk to clear his head, he ended up exploring the mansion more, finding more new rooms and corridors. The sheer size of this place still amazed and impressed him every time he walked the halls.

"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this fucking layout!" Inuyasha winded around another realizing he might be lost in his own home again. Meanwhile in the master bedroom a dark figure materialized in the center of the room.

"Now how should I introduce myself, perhaps the rotting maggot filled face trick, no I want to save the repulsive stuff for later. Maybe that bit where I pull off my own head, that could freak him out, decisions, decisions", the black haired apparition floated above the bed trying to come up with a plan to scare Inuyasha. He thought it might pointless if Inuyasha is the scaredy cat type that pisses himself at the first real appearance of ghost, leaves and never returns.

* * *

><p>1 AM<p>

"Dammit where the fuck is he, is he pulling another all-nighter with his art again?" the spirit growled in frustration, he was waiting for Inuyasha to go to bed where he would be waiting to scare him out of his house, but he had yet to show up. Being late to be scared was just rude in his book. Finally the door knob started to turn and he took that as his cue to disappear and get ready for the big show.

"I probably should have picked a closer bedroom to the studio", Inuyasha said walking into the master bedroom heading towards the spacious bathroom. "Although this is the biggest one in the whole house", he walked into the bathroom and switched the lights and the shower on.

"Fuck its late", he stripped down and got in the shower to wash the paint off, one of the first things he got for this house was some decent plumbing and a new water heater. The spirit who was currently hiding in the bathroom attempted to quietly slip out, when Inuyasha walked in he was momentarily startled and had to faze partly through the wall so he wouldn't be seen yet and spoil the surprise. Unfortunately he got distracted by the sight of Inuyasha completely undressed in the shower, seeing the water run down his lithe muscles would have made his pulse race if he still had one, it didn't help that Inuyasha was exactly the type he took to his bed back when he was alive one hundred and fifty years ago. Steeling himself the specter left the bathroom and waited for his target to get out so he could scare him out of his domain once and for all, he had some fun moving the furniture and doors around at Inuyasha's expense, but it was time to end this.

"Good thing I don't have to get up early tomorrow", Inuyasha came out in a pair of dark red boxer briefs and sat down in front of a large mirror to blow dry his long snow white hair.

_Get out_

A low whisper caught his attention making him turn off the blow drier and look around the bedroom.

"What the fu-", he was interrupted by a sudden cold chill, right down his spine, making him shiver and look around nervously.

"Did you not hear me, I said get out of my house now!" the mysterious voice said, this time louder and coming from everywhere.

"Who the fuck is there, come out you coward!" Inuyasha yelled back bravely, the voice just chuckled at him.

"Well if you insist", the lights began to flicker as a figure rose up out of the floor in front of Inuyasha. It took the shape of a man in his earlier twenties with long black hair tied in a tale, pale blue eyes glowing with eerie light with dark circles underneath, light tan skin, wearing a loose fitting white frilled shirt left slightly undone to reveal solid muscle underneath, black pinstripe pants, black pointed shoes, and a black torn and frayed Dracula-like cape draped on his shoulders. Blood appeared to be gushing out of his eyes and spilling from his mouth that was set into a mischievous grin.

"Greetings my name is Lord Ko-", this time he was interrupted by the sudden fist in his face that took him completely off guard, he didn't even get a chance to make himself intangible so the punch actually landed sending him flying back a few feet. "What the fuck, you're lucky I can't feel pain or I'd be pissed!" he said flying back.

"Alright who are you, I don't know who put you up to this but it's not funny", Inuyasha was annoyed, but also a little creeped out that this guy looked exactly like the handsome nobleman in the painting located in parlor.

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to tell you that I am Lord Koga Okami and you need to get out of my mansion", he said letting the blood on his face fade away since the effect didn't seem to be scaring his prey, in fact Inuyasha didn't seem to be scared at all by the fact that a ghost was standing right in front of him.

"Yeah right and I'm Arthur King of the Britons", Inuyasha said sarcastically crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Nice try, but I don't believe in ghosts, asshole".

"A good a nonbeliever, I know just the thing to prove it", he floated up into the air until he was touching the ceiling.

"Wires and cables, try another one prick", Inuyasha watched him unimpressed.

"Okay how about this", Koga fazed through the wall and back like any typical ghost.

"Mirrors and projectors, keep it up Chris Angel", Inuyasha was starting to get amused by this guy's pathetic attempts to prove he was ghost.

"Fine how about this!" Koga was finally frustrated enough to just shove his ghostly hands through Inuyasha's chest letting his limbs come out the other side, it wouldn't hurt him, but it would feel very weird.

"What the, how?!" Inuyasha stumbled back at the cold feeling that spread throughout his body when Koga's hands passed through him.

"I told you I'm a fucking ghost, a spirit, a phantom, a specter, whatever you want to call it you fool!" Koga was pissed, he had never had to try so hard to prove he was a ghost before; it must be a different time period where people don't believe in the supernatural anymore.

"Whoa no way", he got up and walked around the caped figure with interest. If Koga had a blood stream he would have blushed seeing Inuyasha's exposed body getting so close to him. "You really are a ghost", Inuyasha said touching Koga and seeing his hand passed through it.

"Good now that we've established the obvious", he did a couple of fake coughs before continuing, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Inuyasha was taken aback by the loud harsh voice yelling at him.

"Why would I leave, I live here asshole!" he yelled back standing up to the specter.

"Um, okay that's new, normally people do what I say", Koga was now dumbstruck, no one had ever argued back with him before, what type of fool would argue with a ghost. "Is there something wrong with you, are you one of those touched in the head types, is that why you're not scared", Koga said coming to stand close to the white haired man examining his face with scrutiny.

"Hey are you calling me stupid?" Inuyasha stomped his foot and got up in the ghost's face.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Koga was growing more confused by the second.

"Because you're a person", Inuyasha said back walking over to sit on his bed.

"Huh?"

"Well it was scary when furniture was moving around because I had no idea what was going, the unknown will always be terrifying, but now that I know that you're the one behind it all there's nothing another person can do to me that would scare me away from this place", Inuyasha said defiantly to a stupefied Koga.

"This isn't making sense I'm haunting you so you get out of my house, how can you not be scared of what I could do to you", Koga gripped his head in frustration, this situation was so foreign to him, even when he was alive no one had dared argue with him due to his wealth and power, but this man was standing up to him like no other had. It was both annoyingly frustrating and yet interestingly enticing.

"I don't know who you haunted before in the past dick, but my dad gave me this place, I'm not leaving no matter what you do, so you better get used to me, roommate!" Inuyasha crossed his arms again in defiance.

"Listen you"

"Can we talk about this in the morning I'm very tired", when he got no response he got under the covers and turned out the lights with a quick goodnight to his ghostly guest. Koga left the room flabbergasted with the way this Inuyasha talked to him, the arrogance and stubbornness rivaled his own. He decided he would in fact wait till morning and set this white haired man straight about a few things, even though that was his bedroom originally. He eventually found himself in the study pacing the floor in thought.

"This is insane, why isn't he scared, how I'm I going to get him out?" these things plagued his mind. Koga finally stopped to think about this rationally. There had to be something Inuyasha was afraid of, there must be some way he could drive him out of his mansion. He just had to actually put some effort into this haunting for once. Koga found himself smiling in spite of resent events; it had been so long since he had a real challenge like this, too long in his opinion. He looked forward to the coming days with his new prey Inuyasha.

"Well he certainly is the most beautiful person I've ever haunted", Koga imagined all the future showers he could spy on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another chapter down.<strong>

**I usually like to get a couple chapters out quickly for a new story, before I slow down the pace a bit. I also like doing AU stories where Inu and Sess actually get along, I just feel like they could have accomplished so much if they learned to get along in the original series. Also even though he's a ghost Koga can make himself solid at will, just in case anyone was confused over how they might be able to get it on later in the story.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: NOT SO FRIENDLY GHOST**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table, he had just woken up and slipped on only a pair of faded jeans and prepared his breakfast with his morning coffee. He sat there wondering where Koga was, his question was answered when the ghost materialized before, moving to sit in the chair across from him and glare at him silently with his arms crossed.<p>

"So…did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"I don't sleep", Koga said back, things just became even more awkward between them. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around, a tick he developed whenever he got nervous. This situation was entirely new to him, in fact he had never heard of this happening to anyone before, a ghost sitting across from him while he ate breakfast. There wasn't exactly a book or a website for this sort of thing.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Inuyasha asked trying to sound a little bit more polite.

"How about you, getting out of my mansion", Koga said harshly pointing his index finger at him. Inuyasha sighed running his hands through his long beautiful hair; he didn't seem to notice the quick dreamy look in the spirit's eyes when he did that.

"That again, listen my dad left me this house which his father bought fair and square, I'm not leaving, so you're just going to have to live with that, no offense" he said crossing his arms now and hoping Koga wasn't offended by that last part being a ghost and all.

"I didn't sell my mansion, I died and then my greedy distant relatives sold it before I was even buried in the ground. I love this mansion it's my home!" Koga stood slamming his hands on the table which startled the white haired man. Inuyasha stood and glared back at him.

"Well then we'll just have to share then, this place is big enough for two of us!" he argued.

"We'll see about that!" Koga walked away and fazed through the kitchen wall. Inuyasha watched him go with a look of uncertainty.

'Maybe I could have handled that better, I mean he is dead and all, his spirit is probably still attached to his home', he thought sadly leaving the kitchen and getting ready to start the day.

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

Inuyasha was busy in the study writing an article for his friend's magazine. His friend from college Kagome Higurashi created her own art and culture magazine called _Canvas_ and she paid him to write articles for it frequently. He was almost finished when a book went flying off the shelf across the room to land on his desk. Inuyasha looked at it then over at the shelf and sighed.

"Real mature Koga!" he called out into the room, but the spirit didn't say anything back or show himself. He sighed in annoyance and picked the book up to place it back where it belonged, but before he could put it back in the empty space a skeleton arm popped out of it and grabbed his wrist. Inuyasha jumped back startled at first, but then slapped the skeletal hand away disgusted by the foolish attempt to scare him.

"This isn't going to work; you can't scare me with these tricks when I know it's you doing it!" He yelled up at the ceiling. He sat back down at his computer and finished his work an angry huff. Meanwhile Koga watched him with half his head sticking out of the floor.

'Alright I'll just have try something else', the dark haired specter thought sinking back into the floor to go plan.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

Inuyasha headed downstairs looking for the broom closet, there were several broom closets in the mansion, but only one had his faithful vacuum cleaner in it and right now he was having trouble remembering which closet that was. After half an hour of searching he finally found the long trusted machine and he took it upstairs to clean his master bedroom.

As he was cleaning suddenly multiple arms came out of the wall, grabbed ahold of Inuyasha and pinned him against the painted surface. Try as he might he couldn't break free from the hold, much to his annoyance. The ghost responsible appeared through the floor smirking at his target's predicament.

"Oh wow, not so tough now are you?" he chuckled getting up in Inuyasha's personal space.

"Koga! Let me the fuck go this instant, or else!" Inuyasha yelled trying to break free again and failing. Koga just smirked in that cocky manner that always seemed to piss him off and grabbed ahold of his chin.

"Or else what? You're not in any position to make demands angel face" he laughed while Inuyasha pointed the suction end of the vacuum still in his hand directly at the spirit's chest. "Oh how cute and what's that going to do to me?"

"This!" Inuyasha flipped the switch and watched in surprise as Koga was sucked into the cleaning tool bit by bit.

"What the fuck!" was the last thing he said before he was completely sucked in wide eyed.

"Huh, I didn't think that would work", Inuyasha used the vacuum to suck up the hands that pinned him to the wall and blew on the nozzle like a cowboy would blew on the smoking end of his gun after a big victorious shoot out in a movie.

"And that's why this bad boy is my trusty vacuum", he continued cleaning while laughing at the sound of the ghost's muffled yelling and cursing coming from the vacuum bag. "Hope you like dust bunnies asshole!" he called sucking up the filth from under the bed.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY AFTER<p>

Inuyasha glared with distaste down the hallway currently flooded by a river of blood. He was about to use the down stairs bathroom when he opened the door and a tidal wave of crimson liquid came crashing down on him and sending him down a short bloody slide down the hall. Inuyasha was at his wits end, first the snakes in his bed that made him jump and fall onto the floor snakes that turned to be apparitions, then the fake falling ceiling in the kitchen, toping that was his study being turned upside down, and now this bullshit. This ghost was really getting on his last nerve.

"You better clean this up dick", he said glaring at Koga who just fazed through the wall to see his handiwork.

"Make me bitch", he taunted.

"This is your house too right, so you need to clean up your own messes like a good roommate", Inuyasha growled out with his hands on hips.

"I'll say it again, make me bitch", Koga smirked with arms crossed over his chest. Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stave off a head ache, for being an over a century old ghost, Koga was such a child. Well he was just as stubborn, but even he had his limits.

"Alright you're going into the vacuum again!" he roared pointing at him, Koga looked startled for a moment and then glared at him.

"You'll have to catch me first angel face!" he laughed as he fazed back through the wall to escape. Inuyasha looked down at the hallway to see it was completely clean again it realized it must have been another one of those weird ghostly illusions of his.

"God dammit, what am I going to do with him?" Inuyasha sighed to himself and slumped against the wall running his hands through his hair. "If only the Ghostbusters where real", that thought gave him an idea about how to deal with Koga, ghosts were just souls that hadn't crossed over to the other side, so if he had a priest come in and help the spirit crossover he could be rid of Koga and help the soul find peace.

* * *

><p>AND THE NEXT DAY<p>

Inuyasha called a priest who claimed to have experience with exorcising restless spirits. When the man finally arrived they spent an hour talking and then he spent the next few hours praying for the soul to find rest. At first Inuyasha thought this wasn't going to work at all, until Koga the spirit himself appeared before, an ethereal glow surrounded him as he disappeared in a dramatic burst of light. The priest declared the soul of Koga Okami was laid to rest and would be no trouble anymore. Inuyasha thanked the priest with a small donation and saw him to his car.

"You didn't actually think that would work?" Inuyasha was startled when he came back in the house and saw Koga sitting on the stairs across the spiraled floor with an arrogant smirk on his face and his hands behind his head, leaning back triumphantly.

"But how?" Inuyasha walked over to him in disbelief as the ghost stood up.

"Well you're not the first to seek spiritual help in getting rid of me, everyone who has ever lived in my mansion has tried and failed just like you", he laughed.

"Go fuck yourself!" Inuyasha stomped away from him.

"Ah, no one has ever said that to me before", he said with mock curiosity. It was true no one ever had, but he wasn't insulted in the least. Koga followed behind Inuyasha as he stormed down a hallway trying to get away from the bothersome spirit.

"Let's see there's been about five priests, maybe four Rabbis, a couple Buddhist monks, a few gypsies", Koga prattled off all the different type of spiritualists who came trying to exorcise him out of the house just to try and get under Inuyasha's skin and it was working. Inuyasha ground his teeth together in an attempt to not lose his temper.

"You should try a psychic next, most of them are frauds that are always fun to mess with, but some are real and can be quite interesting" He said with a chuckle pushing Inuyasha's buttons. "So angel face what's next".

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha finally had it and turned around to hit him, but Koga saw it coming and made himself intangible and the hand easily passed through his head like it wasn't even there. Koga smiled and ticked his finger at him.

"Temper dear, wouldn't want you to get too worked up now", Inuyasha finally had it with him, he grabbed his car keys and drove off in his car, he needed to get away from Koga. The last thing he saw in his mirror was the ghost standing at the threshold of the front gate waving goodbye and smirking like the cat that just caught the canary.

"And that's the end of that, it's a shame I had to get rid of him, he was so beautiful" Koga said heading back into his now empty mansion.

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

The furious white haired male decided to relax at the coffee shop and eat a big cookie, something he always did when he was extremely stressed out. One thing he understood now was that there was no getting rid of Koga and there was probably no way to make him stop. He decided to spend the night at a hotel so he could think properly and come up with a solution.

That night he lay in the hotel rooms bed thinking about how to deal with this ghost. Koga was probably the biggest asshole he had ever met, but he could understand how he felt about someone living in his home without his permission. Perhaps they could reach a compromise, the only issue was that Koga was dead; he doubted there was anything he wanted. Inuyasha fell asleep thinking about this, he'd worry about this all tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>BACK AT OKAMI MANOR<p>

Koga walked through the now dark and quiet halls of his mansion. He thought he would enjoy the solitude, but for some reason he felt really lonely. The manor sat empty for over thirty years before Inuyasha moved in and somehow he was able to return a little bit of the life back to it. Koga went to his master bedroom, the same one that Inuyasha made his own, and laid down on the bed that the pretty white haired male once occupied. He sighed turning over on his side to face the window and stare at the crescent moon; he couldn't sleep being a ghost, so he spent all night thinking about Inuyasha and wondering if it was such a good idea to drive him out of his house. He did manage to clean the place, he left the windows open lighting the mansion up, and he sometimes played music that echoed throughout the halls making the place seem so lively. Oh well nothing he could do about now, Inuyasha wasn't coming back as far as he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down and time for a cup of tea for me. Oh yes Koga likes Inu he just won't admit it yet. Next chapter they try to make this situation work.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MAKING PEACE**

Koga sat on the railway on the third floor overlooking the large circular foyer to his mansion. It was about eleven in the morning and he found himself surprisingly bored, he had no one to haunt now that Inuyasha left and he didn't feel like searching the manor for clues to the secret. The sound of the front door opening startled him and made him look down into the foyer to see Inuyasha back again much to his surprise.

"What the hell are you doing back here?!" Koga jumped down all floors and landed right in front of Inuyasha making him flinch like a startled cat.

"Don't scare me like that asshole!" Inuyasha glared at the ghost. He thought all morning about how he would approach this, he figured he would have to extend an olive branch somehow.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" Koga crossed his arms and glared back at him.

"I live here", Inuyasha dead panned.

"Not anymore I thought you left", Koga argued.

"Yes and I came back, I never had any intention of leaving forever, I just left to cool off", he explained while Koga just looked confused. Inuyasha headed down one of the halls while the ghost followed confused, he could tell the white haired beauty had something to say. Inuyasha sat down on the couch in the parlor gestured for Koga to sit down in the chair across from him. The specter complied only because he was more curious than annoyed at this point.

"Okay where do I start", Inuyasha sighed running his hand through his hair again. "I want to find a way to make this work between us".

"You mean, you want to live here, is that it?" Koga said mockingly.

"Yes, I want there to be peace between us, is that possible?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Listen I'm sure you're a good person and whatever, but this is my mansion and I prefer to live alone", the handsome spirit explained.

"Is that what happened when you were alive? Did you live alone than die alone?" Inuyasha asked trying to sound sympathetic.

"How about you shut the fuck up, you don't know anything!" Koga glared at him crossing his arms; clearly Inuyasha had hit a nerve with that comment.

"Please I just want this to work, not just for me, for both of us", Koga remained silent which frustrated Inuyasha to no end. "Alright tell me, what do I have to do to live here, what do you want in return?" Inuyasha asked looking directly into the ghosts light blue spectral eyes. The ghost remained silent looking back into Inuyasha's bright golden eyes. He was thinking about what he could possibly want, if he was alive this would be the part where he would tell Inuyasha to take off his clothes and get on his knees, however such things didn't matter much to him anymore. He thought about all the other things he could ask for, all the pros and cons to keeping him around.

"Well you can start by calling me Lord Koga, or Master Koga if you like", he grinned.

"That's not gonna happen in a million fucking years", Inuyasha stated without missing a beat. The ghost just chuckled before offering his true bargain.

"Alright, you keep the mansion clean like you have been doing and I won't haunt you that much", Koga said with a smirk.

"Good, wait what do you mean you won't haunt me that much? How about not at all", he would prefer to not be bothered by his ghostly pranks ever again.

"Sorry angel face, that's the best deal you're getting", Koga smirked standing up and offering his hand.

"Fine I'll take it", Inuyasha stood up and shook his hand.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT WEEK<p>

Inuyasha was currently in the kitchen making breakfast with Koga sitting at the table flipping through the paper attempting to understand the modern events. True to his word the ghost lessened the hauntings as long as Inuyasha kept the place clean and organized, now they were just small ghostly pranks that didn't bother him that much. Inuyasha also was attempting to improve their relationship to the point that they could perhaps become friends one day. He did this by helping Koga catch up on some of the events in the world that he missed over the decades while stuck in this mansion, he even showed the spirit how the internet worked so he could research these things himself.

"So if you're all caught up on history and events I can show you all the good movies you missed", Inuyasha said sitting down across from him and smiling while he ate his stack of pancakes.

"What's a movie?" Koga questioned eyeing the plate of food across from him, seeing a dish he had never laid eyes on.

"Oh my god, you are in for a treat, this weekend you're getting to see all the classics", the white haired male beamed. Koga stared at him in wonder; no one had ever treated him with such familiarity before. Back when he was alive and a young noble, people only treated him nice because of his status and wealth, and when he became a ghost everyone feared him. He never once had a true friend in his life and after life, yet here this Inuyasha a truly unique individual was trying to friendly towards him with no ulterior motive and despite all the threats, pranks, hauntings, and all the times he spied on him in the shower, the latter Inuyasha had yet to know about. Inuyasha also dished out his fair share of retaliation, he yelled and cussed Koga out whenever the ghost pissed him off, he would also suck Koga up in the vacuum cleaner, something they both still hadn't figured out yet.

"Why are you doing all this?" Koga asked bluntly.

"Doing what?"

"Being so nice, I don't get it", Koga eyed him waiting for an answer. Inuyasha thought about it and the truth was he didn't have a reason; he legitimately wanted to be friends with Koga. He didn't know or understand what is was like being in a soul still wandering the earth, but he wanted to. Plus he felt kind of bad for the guy, being alone in a house for so long with no one to talk to or hang out would drive any one dead or alive crazy. Koga was also incredibly attractive despite his pain in the ass behavior, and he often fantasized about what it would be like if he were a live handsome male specimen.

"I just want to be friends with the guy I live with", Inuyasha stated simply.

"But I don't live, I'm a ghost", Koga argued.

"Your also a complete fucking asshole sometimes like most of the living, but I don't care about that, you still feel like a person to me", Inuyasha said standing up to clean and put away the dishes. Koga watched him intrigued, this was such a new situation, but he kind of liked the change of pace. Inuyasha suddenly sneezed catching his attention.

"Damn I better not be getting sick", Inuyasha said glancing at Koga who only raised an eye brow in question, "Aren't you going to say bless you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do!" he yelled, Koga just chuckled at his behavior and fazed through the floor.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

"This fucking sucks!" Inuyasha coughed laying in the large king size bed. He worries from yesterday turned to reality and here was lying in bed sick with a really bad cold.

"Wow you look like shit, good thing I don't have to worry about illness", and of course Koga was here to ridicule him.

"Thanks for the concern, fucking asshole", Inuyasha growled out turning away from him. He suddenly remembered that he had yet to finish the article for his friend Kagome's magazine, he tried to get out of bed only to have Koga push him back down.

"Just lay down and rest pretty boy", Koga pulled the blanket back over him.

"I have to finish that article"

"Relax I'll take care of it", Koga left Inuyasha in bed and made his way to the study, luckily Inuyasha taught him how computers work, so sending that woman Kagome an email saying that Inuyasha was too sick to write was no problem. After that he went to the kitchen to make some hot soup for Inuyasha, he had never really cooked before, when he was alive he had servants for that, but he had watched them cook and observed the previous people that lived here after him as a ghost. Twenty minutes later he had a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup in front of a sleepy Inuyasha.

"What's this, another prank?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his eyes and blowing his nose with another tissue.

"No you're too sick to enjoy my amazing powers, just eat it", Koga handed him a spoon knowing chopsticks would be pointless with his shaky hands. Inuyasha ate it warily not sure what was in it, after tasting it and realizing it was edible he quickly consumed the rest.

"And don't worry about your article, I emailed that friend of yours and told her you were sick", Koga explained taking the now empty bowl.

"Really, thanks", and with that Inuyasha lay back down and went to sleep. Koga watched him sleep for a bit before leaving him to rest. He soon found himself in the large study, a place he frequented when he had a lot on his mind.

"What am I doing, why am I being so nice to him?" the spirit paced the wooden floor thinking about Inuyasha and why he was suddenly being nicer towards him. Though it wasn't so suddenly, he could say over the past week he had been slowly treating the white haired man a little better. Koga could acknowledge all the helpful things Inuyasha were doing for him was part of the reason, but he still didn't fully understand why he was starting to accept Inuyasha so easily into his world.

"Okay I need some help with this", he performed a little trick he learned in his first few decades as a ghost, where he could actually make a temporary copy of himself, he didn't use it much for hauntings, but he did sometimes use it when he was bored and needed someone to talk two.

"It's so obvious, yet you're to fucking thick headed to admit it" Koga number two spat as soon as he materialized.

"What do you mean?" original Koga asked crossing his arms, his copy sat down on the couch and propped his feet up carelessly.

"Oh please am I really going to have to say it. You like him", he smirked.

"No I don't"

"You like Inuyasha!" the copy said not missing a beat.

"I don't like him, I just keep him around so mansion stays clean", the original Koga argued turning away from the copy.

"I'm a copy of you remember your lord ship, and I know for a fact that you don't just like him you…"

"Don't you dare say it"

"What was that phrase on the internet? Oh yeah, you have the hots for him", Koga number two said chuckling at the look of denial on the other's face.

"And why would I like him, what would I possibly see in that idiotic, hard headed…"

"Funny, smart, creative, incredibly beautiful, hot bodied", the copy cut him off listing all the reasons that Koga was attracted to Inuyasha. "He's also really sexy when he's mad, that's why you enjoy getting him all riled up".

"I'm not listening to this anymore", Koga turned away glad he couldn't blush anymore.

"If you don't admit it right now, I'll march right up to our bedroom, wake Inu up and tell him that you spy on him in the shower!" the copy yelled standing up.

"You wouldn't dare!" Koga got up in his twins face.

"I'm you remember and you dare quite a bit!", the two stared each other down, Koga seemed to have forgotten that he could erase this copy at will.

"Fine I like Inuyasha there you happy!" Koga said turning away rapidly letting his black cape flow behind him.

"No your happy, because for once you actually have someone you want to keep", the copy said back.

"So what am I supposed to do now, I'm still just a phantom to him", the original said sadly looking out the window.

"Well if you could find the thing you've been looking years for, you could make Inu yours. In the mean time you could perhaps try to be friends with him"

"I guess you have a point, there must be clues to its location, but I still can't find any trace. I feel like I've searched every inch of the manor", Koga said thinking deeply about his most precious item.

"Try harder", and with that the copy started to fade away, but not before leaving with one last bit of advice, "You can make yourself solid at will, that means you can still have Inuyasha, maybe not completely, but you can still touch him in multiple ways". Koga watched the copy fade and smile slyly to himself. That was correct; he could touch Inuyasha all he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter.<strong>

**I am so sick right now, it suuuuuuuuuuuuucks! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, because I'm way too sick to proof read, I'm just like Inuyasha in this chapter, see writers take from their own lives. Next chapter is titled DATE WITH A GHOST; I let you imagine what that's about.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


End file.
